


A strange Visitor

by wilder_fast



Category: Schooled in Magic, The Originals (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilder_fast/pseuds/wilder_fast
Summary: Magic doesn't always work right, and this time, the sorceress Emily winds up in the Michealson's dungeon through a teleport screwup. With a doomsday prophecy (season 3 of the show) hanging over their heads, Emily could give them the edge they need, or her interference could doom them. For everyone who hasn't read Schooled in Magic, I have included the relevant details.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Schooled in Magic or the Originals, and I am not making any money from this. I hereby concede all rights with regards to this story to the creators of the original universes.  
> Since its likely only a few people have read Schooled in Magic, the relevant details will be

Were those sirens? Emily thought to herself as she was kneeing on the cold stone floor of an unfamiliar cellar. She had just tried to teleport back to her house with her trunk and then… she hastily checked her watch, no time had passed. Somehow, her teleport had dumped her here instead of her bedroom. Where was she? Her head spun just as it had five and a half years ago, when the Necromancer Shadye had kidnapped her from Earth and taken her to the world she referred to as the Nameless World to sacrifice her to a dark entity.

Magic flowed around her through the air, warning her not to move. There was a circle of salt lay around her, at the base of the barrier. An analysis spell revealed an oddly fluid, organic seeming spell blocking her in. She cast a dispelling charm on it, knocking a hole roughly a meter in diameter in the barrier, but it filled itself in almost immediately.

„Definitely another world“ she muttered, seeing that this magic was completely different from the complex, almost algorithm like spells she was used to, not to mention the siren indicated that she was no longer in the medieval Nameless World. Not that the spells adaptive structure mattered much, the next spell she cast was a wardcracker that burrowed into the structure of the hostile spell and tore it apart.

Something was wrong, Freya just new it. At Eljjah’s request, she had prepared a containment spell in the cellar, just in case they needed to lock someone up. She had also included a spell that would alert her if something wound up in the cell, if something attempted to escape the spell, or if the spell broke. And now something had not only wound up caught in the enchanted cell, but had also ripped apart the spell in barely a minute. Freya ran towards the cell, almost colliding with Elijah on the way. “Something’s in the cellar, hurry!“ they both ran towards the entrance. Once inside, what they saw wasn’t some kind of powerful monster, at least not in appearance. A young woman in her twenties, wearing a stereotypical magicians robe, with an archaic looking wooden chest floating behind her, looking at them with a mixture of surprise and horror on her face. Elijah rushed at her, only to get smashed in the chest by an invisible force, flinging him backwards into the wall and shattering his ribs. A rock hurled by Freya suddenly stopped midair and fell to the ground, a meter from the unknown girl. Two flashes of light flew at the surprised witch from the stranger’s hands, but disappeared as they touched her skin. Then it became hard for Freya to breathe, and as her knees gave out, the strange woman ran out.

Emily had perhaps half a minute to look around before the door burst open and two people stormed in, a handsome man in an expensive looking suit and a blond woman whose hands were already in what appeared to be a casting pose. The man in the suit suddenly ran at her at superhuman speeds, but after all the conflict she had been a part of in the Nameless World, her combat reflexes were excellent. A force punch intercepted him a meter away from her and flung him into a wall, a rock thrown with magic fell out of the air as the wards she had cast on herself cancelled the spell propelling it. She threw a freeze spell at the woman she now knew to be some kind of magic user, and followed it up with a prank spell, a frog transfiguration designed specifically to not harm the victims mind, as few experienced magic users expected such an attack. Unfortunately, both spells dissipated harmlessly against the Blonde, who, as she now realized, was surrounded by the same strange, oddly chaotic magic of the barrier spell. Her next spell changed the composition of the air around her opponent, making it unbreathable. Realizing that she likely could not win against these two, she ran out, her trunk floating behind her, hoping to maybe see something far away that she could teleport to. She found herself in the courtyard of a large, old, two story building. Levitating herself to the roof, she heard the siren more clearly, and skyscrapers rose in the distance. She was definitely back on Earth, or at least a version of fit. All she knew about the Multiverse was that it existed, and that there was at least one Earth as that was where she had been born, and the magical world she referred to as the Nameless World in her head, where she had wound up and spent the last five and a half years. Suddenly, another man appeared in front of her, his irises glowed yellow, and black veins spread out from under his eyes. She felt a pressure on her mind as he looked into Emily’s eyes, and said softly, although she could hear the anger in his voice „Stop moving. Who are you, what do you want and what did you do to my siblings?“. She countered the mental attack with soul magic, bringing both their minds into close contact and pushing back. Here, they were equals, and while the man possessed formidable mental powers on top of his clear physical strengths, she had plenty of experience here.

His mind was vast and complex, she could see anger and pain there, but also fierce loyalty to his family. She now knew that he was Niklaus Michaelson, a millennium old werewolf-vampire hybrid, and that the people from the cellar where Elijah and Freya, a vampire and witch respectively. She also saw a part of how the magic of this world worked, and that the magic in the local creatures was so chaotic, that it disrupted her spells, unless she changed them to compensate.

Klaus intercepted the stranger as she reached the roof. She seemed surprised to see him, and he immediately used compulsion and told her to stop moving as he tried to pry into her mind. Suddenly, he was elsewhere. He was aware of his mind in its entirety, but also the stranger’s. It was filled with confusion, but also rage at the intrusion. He pushed towards her, Emily, he now knew her name to be, and suddenly he was rushing forward, as though he were running at vamp speed, only to bounce of a wall that appeared out of nowhere. He thought of smashing it, and suddenly there was a sledgehammer in his hand, but it disappeared after he broke the wall. And then he realized, thought became reality here. Then, suddenly, a stake flew at him, the same enchanted White Oak Stake that Dahlia had recently destroyed. Pain wracked his body as it speared his chest, and he was thrown out of the girl mind. The stake clearly had been illusionary, just like everything he had just seen, but that didn’t make him any less mad. He came too, lying on the roof, with Emily crouched by his side. “I’m so sorry about that, I didn’t mean to show up here and I didn’t want to fight anyone, I just reacted.” she told him, speaking so fast he could barely understand her.

Klaus leaped to his feet.

“You’ve been in my mind, seen what I’ve done, what I’m capable of, and yet you’re still here? You must be either very brave or very foolish, Emily. Give me one good reason I shouldn’t rip your heart out right this instant!”

“I didn’t kill or seriously hurt anyone. I was only trying to get out of the dungeon. I saw your soul and I know you saw mine. You are motivated by your desire to protect your family and your daughter and you know I don’t want to hurt them.” she answered “I know you felt sorry for me when you saw my past.”

“Elijah might disagree with you, but he’ll be fine. And you’re right, I do feel bad for you, my Mother and Father were poor excuses for parents as well. Now, I think, it’s time to calm down Elijah and Freya, and introduce you to the rest of the family. Maybe we can help each other with our problems. My family has a doomsday prophecy hanging over it, and from what I gleaned from your mind, you’re stuck in a strange world without means and cut off from everyone you know”

Emily reached out and shook Klaus’ proffered hand. “Besides, I learned all about your thirst for knowledge, even if we can’t help you get back, we can give you books for the rest of your life” he added with a sly grin. “That’s going to be expensive, since sorcerers can prolong their lives almost indefinitely” she replied with a grin of her own. Maybe being stuck in here in a world she now knew was filled with vampires, witches and other supernatural nasties wouldn’t be so bad. At the very least she had the chance to buy all the engineering, biology, chemistry and other textbooks she wished she had brought when she wound up in the Nameless World.

Elijah walked out of the cellar, his suit rumpled and bloodstained, blood was drying under his nose and mouth, the force punch had clearly inflicted serious damage, though it had now been healed. Rage filled his face as he saw Emily, but Klaus stepped in front of him and placed a hand on his chest.

“Brother, calm down. You’re alive and she wasn’t trying to hurt you.”

“Have you gone mad, Niklaus? Any other being would be dead right now!” Elijah thundered glaring at Emily, who shrank back “And since when do you advocate mercy on our enemies?”.

“Since I saw into her very soul, brother. Emily means us no harm, you surprised her and she acted on instinct. She is willing to help us with the problem of the prophecy. As a powerful sorceress she might be the very thing that saves us. Also, it is you who has lost his mind if I am the one who is advocating the path of reason!” Klaus replied, putting on a smug grin during the last sentence.

“Fine, but first she must tell us how she broke Freya’s spell, fix said spell, and make sure it can’t be broken the same way again. Also, I will keep an eye on her, to ensure she does not turn out to be one of our enemies after all.” was Elijah’s somewhat calmer reply.

“What the bloody hell happened here?” a new arrival yelled. That was Kol, Emily realized. Klaus’ family had been at the forefront of his mind during their mental encounter, and now she knew them all. “Hello Kol, my name is Emily.” she introduced herself. “How the hell do you know my name, and did you do that to my brother?” the Original replied hotly. “Sorry, that was an accident, and I know your name because Klaus and I accidentally read each other’s minds” she rushed to explain. “She is going to be staying with us for a while, and Klaus is convinced she can help us fight the prophecy.” Elijah threw in, apparently now somewhat less angry at Emily. Kol seemed slightly placated by his brother supporting the new arrival. “So, what dirty little secrets is my brother hiding? See anything interesting?” he asked.

“All that is visible is what’s at the forefront of someone’s mind. Here, that was his family. However, in the past, I have seen some things, that cannot be unseen. It’s a very … intimate form of communication.” Emily answered.

“Well, let’s get you settled then, shall we?” Kol asked “And maybe, if you did see something of Klaus’, you can let me know once he is out of earshot.”.

“Let me grab my trunk first, luckily I have most of my stuff with me.” Emily told her.

“Most of your stuff fits in that little thing?” Kol asked incredulously.  
“It’s bigger on the inside.” Emily replied, feeling somewhat embarrassed.

And now she would be heading to the room that would be her home for the foreseeable future, living with several ancient, bloodsucking vampires. Well, it couldn’t be worse than a world in which Necromancers amassed vast power through human sacrifice and drove themselves mad in the process, could it?


	2. Chapter 2

“So, how does your magic work?” Kol asked as he read his way through a textbook on runes Emily had helpfully cast a translation spell on. “Huh” was Emily’s replied thoughtlessly as she sorted through the various alchemical substances she had been carrying in her trunk, checking if she could make something immediately useful. “I asked you what made your magic different from ours.” Kol repeated.

“That’s complicated. I’ll tell you in a minute” Emily put the rest of her supplies back into her trunk “But I think Freya should be a part of the conversation as well.”

Ten minutes later, both of them were sitting in the courtyard with Freya and Davina, who had decided to join them as well.

“Basically, the magic of the Nameless World is a type of energy called mana. Some of it clearly works here, but I’ll have to do some experiments to make sure I can use all of my capabilities. A sorcerer can use it to influence his surroundings directly, but that’s wasteful and slops mana onto the magician. This slop inflicts serious damage and will eventually drive the magician mad. The way I use magic, I memorize a spell or write a new one, then I form the spell in my mind and charge it with mana, casting it. All properly cast spells can be cancelled, but there are ways to make it harder or set traps for the person who dispels it. Some magical beings have wild magic in their bodies that disrupts magic cast on them. That’s why I couldn’t hex Freya.”

“But you got into my mind with ease.” Klaus arrived in the courtyard. “You already created the connection, I only turned it into a two way street. Soul magic is also very different from casting hexes. And with enough time, I could alter my spells to affect you.”

“What about herbalism?” Freya asked, seeing she was done answering.

“I’m not a herbalist. The herbs from earlier for alchemy, that’s when you take substances that contain mana and blend them in way that turns their natural magic into something useful. Everything in the Nameless World contained mana, but not everything was useful. I’ll see later if the local equivalents are any good.” Emily explained.

“What’s the Nameless World?” Davina inquired. Emily nearly slapped her forehead as she realized that the only one who knew anything of her past was Klaus.

“The Nameless World is an alternate universe where I spent the last five and a half years. I call it that because none of the locals has a proper name for their planet. It’s basically medieval world straight out of fantasy, with dragons and orks and evil wizards bent on world domination.” she chuckled at the last sentence “One of them kidnapped me by mistake. A man named Void rescued me and sent me to a school for magic.”

“Let me guess, Hogwarts?” Klaus interrupted again.

“No, but Whitehall actually has a worse safety record than Hogwarts, feels like there’s a new disaster every year.” she told him “Any more questions?”.

“No, I think we know all we need to know for the time being.” Elijah had clearly been listening the whole time “It’s late and what we should be focused on are Lucien Castle and his machinations.”

Elijah woke to the sound of an explosion in the courtyard. He rushed out, only to be greeted by a bizarre scene. A table he didn’t recognize was covered in the fragments of a pot, with sporadic fires burning in between. An invisible force contained the mess as he spotted Emily emerging from beneath the table, dust herself of, and mutter something in a language he didn’t recognize, though it sounded like she was swearing. “What do you think you’re doing?” he thundered. Emily quailed beneath his gaze “I was trying to see if alchemy worked here.”

“Then I suppose this concludes that line of experimentation?” he asked harshly “Did you even think to take any precautions?”

“I set up all the standard wards to protect my surroundings.” she told him “I need to try this again, I caused the explosion by screwing up the recipe.”

“What were you trying to make?” Elijah asked, still mad.

“A potion that temporarily changes one’s gender” she pulled another cauldron out of her trunk, extinguished the fire, and set it on the table.

“What on earth do you need that for?” Klaus asked from the balcony.

“I don’t. It’s the only recipe in the books I brought that I can make from expendable ingredients.”

Her second try produced a far better result “Nothing blew up and I checked it for poison. I think alchemy works here with ingredients from the Nameless World. Later I’ll check if I can use local ingredients.”

“Just make sure to keep that stuff away from everyone else.” Hayley told her, having arrived carrying Hope in her arms.

“You haven’t met yet, have you? Hayley, this is Emily, she’s a sorceress. She came to this world by mistake, and now she wants to help us with the prophecy. Emily, these are Hope and Hayley, my daughter and her mother.” Klaus introduced them.

“Nice to meet you.” Hayley greeted her “Can you remove curses?”

“Um, what?” Emily asked, surprised.

“Klaus’ sister Rebecca is currently stuck in a coffin with a dagger in her heart. If it gets pulled out and wakes her, the curse will turn her into a monster, consumed with bloodlust.” Hayley informed her. “Maybe?” Emily said cautiously “My magic doesn’t always work here.”

“Well, couldn’t hurt to try, could it?” Kol had arrived “And maybe afterwards you could check me for curses, I think the ancestors did something to me.”

“The ancestors?”

“Every witch that dies in New Orleans has their body consecrated and joins the other dead witches on the ancestral plane. From there they provide power to the living.” Kol explained “I was up there for a time, long story. Davina brought me and Finn back, but I haven’t felt right since.”

“Where is Finn, anyway? Shouldn’t he already be here to lecture us about letting strangers in our home?” Klaus quipped “Now, we really should be going, we need my sister back to her old self.”


	3. Chapter 3

“She looks dead” Emily commented as Klaus opened the coffin. “That’s just because of the dagger.” Klaus yanked it out of his sister’s chest “Now go do your thing before she does something she’ll regret.”

Emily started with an analysis spell. The curse was insidious, increasing a vampire’s natural bloodlust while amplifying a vampire’s already heightened emotions, except it focused almost exclusively on the negative one’s. She focused on one of the spells few weak points, and thrust her magic at it. It began to splinter, individual spell components lashing out at random, while the organic structure of the local spells tried to reassemble the curse. Individually cancelling many of the broken of spell components, she fought to keep the now much weaker spell from reforming. Shortly before she could succeed, the curse’s remains slipped along her magic at her, somehow passing her wards with minimal degradation, only to come apart completely as it hadn’t been designed to affect non-vampires. “It’s done.” she said swaying on her feet “Do you have something to eat? That took a lot out of me and I’m starving.” “Sorry, I’ll call Elijah, have him arrange something. I’ll speed you over there the second it’s ready. And, also, from the bottom of my heart, I thank you. I’d say you have no idea what this means to me, but” Klaus chuckled “you’ve seen my very soul. You know exactly what this means to me.” Emily half fell, half sat down on the floor “You’re welcome. Food, please. “ “Back in a minute” Klaus rushed out at vamp speed.

Nothing was wrong with her, the bloodlust and horrible emotions had faded. Rebecca sat up slowly, her partial desiccation making her weak. Then she realized that she was alone, she thought her family would be here.

There was a young brunette woman sitting on the floor next to the coffin. “Who are you, where’s my family?” she asked hoarsely. “Klaus went to get me something to eat. I’m Emily, I removed the curse. Nice to meet you, Rebecca.” the brunette replied politely. “On the off chance my brothers haven’t told you this, I’m Rebecca Michaelson. Thank you for saving me.” the door opened “Nik, nice of you to finally show up to your sister’s rise from the grave.” Klaus handed Emily chocolate bar and held out a blood bag to Rebecca who drank it greedily “I was here, until our friendly neighborhood sorceress collapsed from low blood sugar. Let’s wait here for a few minutes while Elijah gets the food ready.”

“Sounds like I missed out on quite a lot. Fill me in?” Rebeca asked sweetly.

They arrived to a table that was seemingly about to collapse. The entire Michaelson family was present, even Finn had had come out of the woodwork. Surprisingly, Kol had brought Davina, and she wasn’t staring daggers at Klaus.

“I think it’s time for a toast.” Klaus stood “To meeting new friends, to having our family complete again, and to being well on our way to beating Lucien Castle and his doomsday prophecy.” “And to said new friends not blowing us all up with their alchemy experiments.” Elijah added with a smiled.

Emily inwardly cursed as she realized that her glass was filled with wine, cast a spell that removed the alcohol and raised it toast with the others.”

Later, as they were eating desert, she broke the silence that had fallen over the table “Eventually, you’re going to have to tell me what’s going on. Who’s Lucien Castle, what’s the prophecy?”  
“Tomorrow, we can do all that. We’ll also introduce you to a good friend of ours, Marcel Gerard. He rules the local vampires and leads a powerful, ancient cabal of vampires known as the Strix.” Elijah told her “Then we can start fixing the city’s problems and get started on sending you home.”


	4. Chapter 4

Next morning, Emily joined Elijah in the living room.  
„Shouldn’t this have been the first thing you told me?” Emily asked, clearly irritated.  
“Well, up until now, you were still finding your footing in a modern world, and we thought we had it sort of handled.” Elijah answered “One shall fall by friend, by foe and by family. seemed to imprecise to bother with precise interpretations at the moment. I think that when I daggered Rebecca to prevent her from going on a killing spree, it counted as the “family” part of the prophecy.”   
“How did she get cursed in the first place?”   
“She got stabbed with an enchanted stake that had a similar effect to the daggers, but also triggered the curse when removed.” Elijah told her.  
“If she got stabbed by an enemy, doesn’t that take care of the “foe” part? How do you know what exactly fall means here? Maybe it means something different each time. I have experienced how imprecise prophecies can be.” Emily replied.  
“What else could it mean?”  
“Maybe I just have to push one of you down the stairs?” Emily grinned “if you consider me a friend.”  
“Of course we do. And if you want to push someone down the stairs, Finn just volunteered.” Klaus entered the room and winked at her “Marcel’s here, you done here?”  
“Let’s go see what Marcellus wants.” Elijah rose and left the room.

“Hi, I’m Marcel.” Marcel introduced himself “I heard you’re living with the Michealsons now. I hope you know what you’re getting yourself into.”   
“I’m Emily. I think I know what I’m getting myself into, thanks.” she replied.  
“Ok, now that we all know one another, we should talk about what we are going to do next” Elijah told them “Lucien Castle is up to something, but since we have the last white oak bullet he can’t kill us. He’s been talking to Vincent and he likely needs some kind of magical assistance for his plan. Vincent probably won’t help him, but it tells us something about his plans. Now …”  
“Freya’s disappeared!” Kol burst into the courtyard with a frantic expression on his face “And I think she still had the white oak bullet.”  
Elijah jumped to his feet “We need to go after her. Can Davina cast a tracking spell?”  
“She already did. Freya’s cloaked” Kol replied.  
“Maybe I could help? The cloak might not work against my magic. All I need is some blood from a blood relative” Emily offered.  
“You do that, I have an idea on how we can find Vincent.” Kol said quickly.  
“Vincent?” Emily frowned.  
“He’s a witch who disappeared as well. He’s probably with them. Finn, I’ll need some of your blood, then you and Elijah go searching.” Kol said.  
“I got it” Emily yelled, then calmed down, looking embarrassed “I know where Freya went. It’s near a town called Mystic Falls. I can teleport us there.”  
“What are you waiting for, lets go” Finn snarled at her.  
She grabbed both Finn and Elijah’s shoulders and cast the spell.

Freya lay on the ground, her wrist was still bleeding. Vincent was being forced to cast a spell on the crimson mixture in the stone bowl, turning it into a substance capable of making a vampire far more powerful. With a triumphant grin on his face, Lucien upended a jar of the finished mixture into his mouth and grinned. A bright flash lit up the clearing as Emily, Elijah and Finn simply appeared. She felt herself being hauled up as Lucien held in front of himself, hand wrapped around her throat. “You really think you can make it to me before I tear your sisters throat out?” he taunted.   
Freya saw Emily make a gesture, and then the spell hit her. Her body froze, completely immobile, even as Lucien tried to break her neck, the spell kept her physical form in stasis. Emily threw a second spell that seemed to hit her, but seemed to lack any actual effect.  
Lucien seemed to ignore the fact that he couldn’t hurt her, and instead grinned at Emily “What was that? I don’t know where they picked you up from, but it seems they wont get their money’s worth.”   
A soft cracking sound reached Freya’s ears. Lucien clearly heard it to, and shifted his stance, trying to see where the sound had come from. From the corner of her eye, she saw a small crack on the gem of his daylight ring. Then, the gem shattered and Lucien burst into flame before he could do as much as curse. Freya dropped to the ground as the spell holding her ended. “Thanks” was all she managed to say before falling unconscious.

Seeing that Freya had collapsed, all three of the new arrivals rushed over to her, but Emily shoed both Elijah and Finn away, put her hands on the wound on Freya’s arm and cast a healing spell. “Could on of you get us a car? I can’t teleport all of us back to New Orleans.” She asked as she finished. “I’ll be back when I have one” Finn answered and rushed of with all the speed a 1000 year old vampire could manage.   
“What about him?” Emily pointed at Vincent.  
“This wasn’t my choice” Vincent interrupted “As regent, the ancestors can influence me. I would never do something like that on my own.” “I believe you” Elijah reassured him.  
“Now, if Finn can get us a car, we get home. Vincent, you’re welcome to travel with us, if you want to of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first attempt at fanfiction. Constructive criticism is very welcome, I hope to improve my writing skills for the future. If you have questions about Schooled in Magic and Emily’s background, then please write them in the comments, depending on the kinds of questions I receive, I will either add more info to the next few chapters, or I’ll give the info in the chapter introduction.


End file.
